Mi otro yo
by dankorra
Summary: UA, el cuerpo de Korra reacciona ante las peleas de forma natural pero ella no lo entiende hasta que un enfrentamiento con Mako por ayudar a Asami termina por revelar su terrible pasado. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen son propiedad de los creadores de the leyend of korra. La historia si es de mi propiedad.

Mi otro yo

Cap 1.

Cuando llegue a la universidad nunca que creí que llegase a ser de esas alumnas populares, solo era la que tendría que esforzarse mucho o en simples palabras la típica alumna becada que debe partirse el lomo para que no se la quiten. Bien dejando de lado la parte triste de mi historia en la que debo solo sacar sobresalientes, esta de mas decir que me encanta el deporte y en esta universidad entrar en algún club también da puntos extras en los exámenes así que decidí echar un vistazo por el campus y quizá encontrar algún equipo agradable en el que entrar.

Me dirigí a la zona de entrenamiento de algunos clubes y realmente había buenos deportistas, me impresione con el club de football y el de baloncesto así como también el de atletismo ya que tenia muchos miembros y se notaba luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por obtener un buen lugar. Pero quede maravillada luego de entrar al gimnasio donde entrenaba los clubes de artes marciales y pelea, quede casi hipnotizada con la lucha greco romana y con el full contact. Estaba tan ensimismada con todo lo que veía que no me di cuenta había una cuerda en el suelo y claro aterrice de forma abrupta y poco elegante. – Demonios, mi nariz. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas por el dolor, lleve mis manos a la cara y luego una voz cargada con algo de risa comenzó a hablarme. – Hey, mmm te encuentras bien? Eso, je je… je debió … je je doler…anda toma mi mano. Vi a un muchacho tendiéndome la mano, era agradable de presencia, de esas personas que sabes a simple vista son muy buenos, tenia unos ojos verdes y cabello oscuro algo desordenado. No hace falta que diga que aguantaba la risa y sus caras eran muy divertidas, al final también logro contagiarme y hacerme reír de mi propia desgracia. – ehh…hola soy Korra un gusto. Tome su mano y me levante. –Soy Bolin, veo que ya estas mejor jaja pero que caída tan aparatosa jaja movías tus brazos en todas direcciones y nunca pusiste uno adelante para no golpear tu rostro jaajaj lo bueno es que no pasó nada grave. Me observo un momento y luego pregunto. – Korra estas interesada en las artes marciales? Si es así déjame ser tu guía quizás encuentres algún club al que unirte. – Si, bueno la verdad es que me llama mucho la atención y quisiera echar un vistazo y sería muy agradable el ir con un guía. Le dedique una sonrisa sincera y el me la devolvió, así que juntos nos dirigimos a todos los clubes que en ese gran gimnasio entrenaban. –Mira pasemos a hablar con el maestro Tenzin en un sensei de full contact, a lo mejor te da una instrucción básica para que pruebes. Es un maestro muy amable pero también estricto. - ¡maestro Tenzin! Bolin le saludo levantando una mano y casi corriendo hacia el. – Bolin que te he dicho de entrar corriendo y haciendo tanto ruido recuerda que no somos los únicos que entrenan aquí. – Lo siento mucho maestro pero es que encontré a una chica que quiere una introducción y bueno me anime ¡mucho! Tenzin lo miro algo molesto pero luego de quitar su mirada de la cara de felicidad de Bolin me miro directamente a mí, este maestro inspiraba seguridad, fuerza, nobleza era un hombre poderoso en todos los sentidos de la palabra. – Disculpe la escena señorita, aveces bolin es algo efusivo y le cuesta un poco controlar sus impulsos, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Me lo dijo con una sonrisa muy agradable que me hizo sentirme bienvenida. – Soy Korra mucho gusto y bueno si, deseo ver si tengo aptitudes para algún arte marcial, me encanta el deporte y soy muy tenaz pero aparte de salir a correr y hacer mucho ejercicio nunca me he dedicado a algún deporte en si. – Muy bien Korra tendremos una pequeña clase instructiva y bueno luego tu ya veras si deseas unírtenos.

Me sentía algo nerviosa realmente nunca he peleado con alguien, siempre lo he evadido para no generar problemas además de que siento que pierdo el control cuando me enfurezco y quizá este sea un método de comenzar a controlarme. Mis momentos de furia al final solo me los trago y parece que se presentan en otros malestares como dolores de cabeza.

Tenzin hizo que comenzara con algo de calentamiento para luego mostrarme algunas posturas, lo estaba pasando de maravilla además luego me hicieron golpear un saco de arena, nunca lo había hecho pero se sentía extrañamente agradable y ¿familiar?, eso si era un sentimiento extraño pero no le tome importancia y continúe hasta que Tenzin hablo. – Bien ya que te sientes mas en confianza ¿que tal una pequeña pelea con bolin? para ver si realmente tienes aptitudes. – ¡Si, esto será genial! vamos Bolin alístate y no seas tan duro conmigo. Bolin me miro con una gran sonrisa y afirmando con la cabeza de forma muy airada. Nada que decir este chico me caía de maravilla, seriamos grandes amigos.

Bolin estaba frente a mi en guardia, ambos llevábamos protectores en cabeza y algunas partes del cuerpo además de los bucales. Levante mis brazos y me puse en guardia, Tenzin me decía que lanzara algunos golpes para comenzar a entrar en calor. Tome su palabra y le hice caso, poco a poco comencé a ser mas certera y rápida mis pies también iban a la par de rápido que mis brazos, Bolin comenzó a atacar despacio para que yo pudiese evadir sus golpes y conforme me acostumbraba el también aumentaba su velocidad y fuerza hasta que estábamos tan ensimismados que comenzamos a atraer algo de publico al ring, habían estudiantes de todas las otras áreas de artes marciales. Estábamos todos muy divertidos pasándolo genial hasta que lo vi de frente a mi y me paralice, recibí un golpe en el estomago cuando mi guardia bajo y automáticamente le devolví el golpe con furia y saque volando al pobre Bolin del ring. Cuando reaccione vi que todos habían ido a ver a Bolin quien estaba seminconsciente en el suelo pero extrañamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.- va.. vay, aaaa….kooorra, eres GENIAL !CASI ME MATAS PERO ERES WOWWWW … UN DIAMANTE EN BRUTOOO… y bueno ahí termino de morir Bolin, cayo desmallado pero feliz, sentí una mano en mi hombro.- Korra tienes un poder destructivo inmenso y creo que tu tampoco lo conocías, te hare una propuesta. Entrena conmigo y te ayudare a canalizar esa fuerza, creo que es muy peligroso para ti sobre todo si explotas y no logras controlarte, te ayudare sin ningún compromiso, no te pediré que participes en competencias a menos que tu estés de acuerdo. Esto es solo por tu bien. – Gracias Tenzin, claro que acepto realmente me encuentro muy sorprendida de mi misma y creo que es necesario que aprenda a controlar esto. Tenzin me miro con comprensión y mucho amor, ese amor de padre que me hizo sentir mas cerca del mío. De repente recordé porque reaccione así y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada por todos lados pero no logre encontrarlo aunque no buscando encontré unos ojos que no paraban de mirarme, verdes como esmeraldas y cargados de sentimientos. Dolor, tristeza, picardía, altanería o soledad. Fue solo unos segundo pero entre la multitud pude ver desaparecer esos ojos. ¿Quién será? …

Este es realmente mi primer fic, espero les guste y puedan darme sus opiniones, nunca antes he escrito y menos publicado algo pero no se porque me pico un vichito invisible de valentía. Subire el siguiente capitulo muy pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Han comenzado las clases, poco a poco he conocido a mis nuevos compañeros y gracias al incidente del gimnasio muchos saben de mi, es extraño que se quieran acercar a mi sabiendo que casi noqueo a mi nuevo amigo pero bueno así es la mente humana, admiran lo que no deben. Pertenezco a la carrera de ingeniera mecánica, siempre me han gustado los motores y todo lo que conlleve grasa de por medio aunque la carrera no es solo desarmar y armar motores, eso fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Nunca fui una excelente estudiante pero si soy bastante tenaz así que con mucha cafeína en las venas termine por entrar. Pero lo que me ha tenido algo preocupada en estos días es que no he dejado de pensar porque el se encontraba aquí, si bien lo ultimo que supe de su persona es que se había ido a Estados Unidos a trabajar y era probable que no regresara nunca mas, era su máxima oportunidad de asenso ¿Por qué está aquí? Mientras me sigo sumergiendo en mis pensamientos logro volver a sentir una mirada sobre mí, la he sentido muchas veces y hasta se siente algo tétrico pero nunca logro ver quien es. –Korra! – demonios Bolin casi me da un infarto! – ups lo siento realmente no quería asustarte jaja. – esta bien Bolin, no puedo enojarme contigo eres un tipo genial. A Bolin se le inflo el pecho de orgullo al sentirse genial, realmente este chico es demasiado bueno para ser humano. – Bien y que quieres porque ese entusiasmo es por algo ¿verdad? No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro como cuando los niños no pueden guardar secretos. – korra es que hoy vi al amor de mi vida, es hermosa, graciosa y amable, mmm se parece algo a ti, creo. Su cara fue de sorpresa ante su descubrimiento. – No pero ella es mas linda, sin ofender amiga mía. – Bolin me alegro que encontraras al amor de tu vida pero como vas a darte cuenta tan pronto o acaso ¿la conocías de antes? – Fue a primera vista korra. – Rayos Bolin te estas babeando, quita esa cara de estúpido enamorado. Después de secarse la baba que escurría por su boca me dijo. – Mira, ahí esta, es ella korra, mira por favor dime que no es preciosa. Y ahí estaba, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida caminando junto a una chica que realmente se parecía a mí. Creo que el tiempo se paralizo, tenia una piel de porcelana, cristalina, su cabello negro ondeado y tomado en una coleta, sus labios tan fuertemente pintados como una fresa que quería ser probada. Mujer que tentaba los mas bajos instintos, era un poco mas alta que yo por lo que pude deducir desde la distancia, su cuerpo esbelto se podía apreciar gracias a un conjunto simple de jeans y blusa ajustada, de pronto Bolin llamo con un fuerte grito a la otra muchacha por lo que pude apreciar. – Opal ! hey aquí estoy. Con su brazo en alto para que Opal lo viese seguimos caminando en dirección de las dos muchachas y ocurrió el milagro, la bella mujer se giro hacia nosotros para ver de donde venían los gritos y ahí estaban, esos ojos esmeraldas que vi en el gimnasio y también la mirada que sentía por el campus observándome, era ella. Cuando me vio hecho a correr, si aunque nadie lo crea se fue corriendo como alma que la lleva el viento como si yo fuese un asesino, solo atine a correr tras ella, mientras pensaba. – pero porque huye, si no la conozco pero la alcanzare, no me daré por vencida hasta que tenga una respuesta.

Corrí, corrí, corrí, creo que por todo el campus sin poder dar con ella y ya cuando me encontraba además de fatigada, desalentada pude escuchar una platica algo incomoda, de esas típicas de novios terminando una relación y yo ahí tendida entre los arbustos producto del cansancio, no sabia como escabullirme y no ser una entrometida pero algo llamo mi atención. – Por favor Asami tu no me puedes dejar, sabes que lo que paso fue un simple error además no sucedió nada fue solo un beso, anda nena déjalo pasar sabes que a quien amo es a ti. – Mako, no me interesas, tu decidiste dar un beso aunque no creo que solo fuese eso, pero el punto es que nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza así que ahora atente a las consecuencias además tampoco es que me gustes lo suficiente como para perdonarte. Mako, mako su nombre hacia eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez, así que por eso esta aquí, tiene una novia y además se comporta como el patán que siempre ha sido. Es extraño pero me duele el que tuviese a alguien aquí y veo que me olvido muy fácilmente. Nuevamente sumida en mi patético recuerdo sentí algo que me despertó de mi mundo, un golpe. – Maldita, si no estas conmigo no estarás con nadie mas, te crees muy importante y fuerte como para decir que no me puedes perdonar un pequeño desliz, pues veras eres tu quien debe pedirme perdón porque si me hubieses dicho que si cuando quería tener sexo contigo el beso no hubiese ocurrido, ves eso paso por tu culpa por no entregarte a mi pero ahora será todo diferente porque ya no tendré necesidades ya que en este preciso momento nos pondremos al día. – Aléjate de mi mako, gritare, alguien vendrá a esta hora aun hay estudiantes en el campus. Decidí mirar, ese imbécil quería abusar de la pobre chica, salte de entre los arbustos para encontrarme con una escena para el olvido. Ahí estaba el maldito de mako, como siempre con una mirada fría y de odio por la vida y en el suelo estaba la mujer por la que llevaba corriendo toda la tarde, su rostro estaba apreciablemente rojo por un golpe en su mejilla además de que estaba llorando, sus esmeraldas estaban sumidas en el miedo. Me gire después de verla y sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi aunque aun no se que la gatillo si el enojo que llevaba cargando con mako o el hecho de ver a aquella mujer tan humillada y agredida de esa manera por un imbécil. – ¡eres un hijo de puta, te matare! Me abalancé sobre el, lo tire al suelo, vi su cara de miedo, yo estaba sobre el y ya no recuerdo mas…

Cuando mi conciencia volvió vi que estaba tomada por la cintura, me rodeaban unos brazos firmemente y sentía sus manos sobre mis puños, su rostro en mi espalda balbuceando que me calmara y algo mas que no logre entender, me relaje, cerré mis ojos y luego de unos momentos pude contemplar el escenario completo. Mako estaba en el suelo inconsciente, con el rostro lleno de sangre por lo que vi también había un par de dientes a su lado, mire mi ropa que estaba con manchas de sangre y también sudor, mis manos temblaban pero relaje mis puños y en ese momento esas manos que aparecían desde mi espalda entrelazaron sus dedos con los míos, me calme y caí sobre mis rodillas con la mujer aun amarrada a mi. Lentamente soltó mis manos y se coloco frente a mí. – Gracias por defenderme, se que lo mas probable es que no recuerdes que le hiciste a Mako pero te prometo que te contare todo lo que paso aquí con lujo de detalles y también te explicare otras cosas y no, no pienses que eres una loca y que yo debo estar atemorizada por lo que hiciste, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Ahora vamos que alguien puede verte aquí y tu beca peligraría, te llevare a un lugar seguro. – Claro, vamos. Por cierto ¿como te llamas? yo soy … -Se quien eres Korra, yo soy Asami y tranquila tendremos tiempo para recordarnos. Su sonrisa me dejo en las nubes pero también termine con muchas dudas, ¿Quién es Asami?...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Llevábamos ya un buen tiempo dentro del auto, Asami conducía en silencio y de vez en cuando podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, por mi parte solo me limitaba a mirar a través de la ventanilla y observar que cada vez estábamos mas cerca de los limites de la ciudad, podía apreciar grandes extensiones de tierra con cultivos y algunas casas o mejor dicho mansiones a lo lejos, era realmente un lugar hermoso pero ostentoso para mi. Pronto nos detuvimos frente a una gran cerca la cual se abrió gracias a un interruptor que estaba en mano de Asami, seguimos por un largo camino y al fondo pude divisar una casa blanca, no era una mansión pero si era bastante grande, tenia un estilo bastante moderno con un jardín cubierto por rocas cuidadosamente ubicadas las que daban un aire de elegancia a dicha vivienda. – Esta es mi casa, espero no te moleste que te trajera aquí pero si queremos conversar tranquilas es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. No dije nada solo asentí con la cabeza aun sentía mi cuerpo pesado me imagino que estaba algo choqueada y por ello tampoco había sentido que yo también estaba herida, solo lo note cuando Asami lo menciono. – korra estas herida, por dios espera un momento te curare cuando estemos adentro. Mire hacia mi hombro derecho y tenia razón había una mancha de sangre que se estaba haciendo mas grande. – Gracias. No pude articular más palabras, me dolía el hombro pero aun no reaccionaba como debía ser.

Ya dentro de la casa observe lo que pude porque Asami me llevo lo mas rápido posible a lo que yo asumo era su habitación, me sentó en la cama y fue al baño. – Espera un momento iré por mi botiquín. A los minutos volvió con una caja blanca y bastante grande la abrió y vi que estaba muy bien surtida con todo tipo de insumos médicos. Tomo algunos desinfectantes, muchas gasas y otras cosas que yo ni idea de que eran. – Quítate la camisa por favor. Aunque debí de haberme avergonzado por dicha situación, no sentí nada como si esto ya hubiese pasado antes, ella me daba confianza. – Creo que no podre sola mi hombro no se mueve muy bien, ¿me ayudas? Vi su nerviosismo a flor de piel pero sin decir palabra solo me comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba, con cada botón que dejaba en el camino se veía más grande sus aflicción hasta que termino de hacerlo, luego la deslizo para con sumo cuidado quitármela. –Listo, déjame ver que tan mal esta. Se acerco a mi y pude notar que estaba algo preocupada, limpio mi hombro primero para sacar toda la sangre y luego se volteo y me dijo. – Tienes un corte que necesitara unos puntos, puedo hacerlo y tengo los materiales pero si no te sientes en confianza puedo llevarte a un hospital. Esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza y bajo la mirada. – Está bien hazlo tu, no se porque pero confió en ti. Le di la mejor sonrisa que podía entregar en este momento tan confuso y su rostro se relajo. – Muy bien pero te advierto que aunque sepa hacerlo no te puedo asegurar que no dolerá. – No te preocupes seré una niña grande y lo resistiré. Ella rio y luego comenzó a desinfectar la herida. Ahí estaba yo aguantando el dolor además de que mi cabeza aun daba vueltas intentando descubrir como termine con una herida así, lo bueno seria que después de esto Asami me contaría todo.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron horas y Asami termino de suturar y me dejo un apósito para cubrir mi herida, luego tomo unas pastillas del botiquín y me las entrego. – Son analgésicos, te ayudaran con las molestias, iré por un vaso de agua y te traeré algo de ropa. Se volteo muy rápido y caí en cuenta que me encontraba solo con mi ropa interior deportiva, quizás no es que mi cuerpo sea muy femenino ya que soy mas musculosa que otras mujeres pero a mi parecer me veo bastante bien aunque siempre provoco que otras mujeres se incomoden al verme y por lo que veo también en este caso. Pasaron unos minutos y Asami volvió a entrar traía una camisa y un vaso de agua, primero hizo que tomara las pastillas y luego comenzó a ayudarme con la camisa. – mmm Asami, disculpa la pregunta pero acaso te da asco mi cuerpo o ¿te molesta de alguna manera? Es que veo que no me quieres mirar y bueno ya me ha pasado antes y no quiero que te sientas … ¿incomoda? La observe y luego levanto su mirada algo sorprendida. – No es eso korra, la verdad es que no es que me desagrade, es al contrario. Eso si que fue una revelación, quede en silencio y ella paro todo movimiento de sus manos que me ayudaban a colocar la camisa, se sentó junto a mi en la cama y bajo su cabeza, mi mano comenzó a moverse por instinto, estaba pronto a colocarla sobre su espalda cuando su voz me hizo volver a la realidad. – korra, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no te acuerdas porque han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que jamás debí permitir, pero me amarraron de manos y ya no pude volver a contactarte, juro que te he buscado por todos lados, he agotado recursos por encontrarte y aquí estas, con tu hermosa sonrisa como siempre. Estoy tan feliz y a la vez asustada, se que esto es muy confuso pero te contare la historia desde un principio.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y mi cuerpo sentía que esta mujer decía la verdad, tuve un impulso y levante su rostro, ella me miraba asustada y con mucha tristeza sus lagrimas se anegaban por comenzar a salir y sentía su cuerpo vibrar bajo el agarre de mi mano sobre su rostro. –Mi pequeña esmeralda, cuanto tiempo que no he sentido tus besos. Sus ojos se ampliaron, las lagrimas cayeron y sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello, no me importaba el dolor de mi hombro solo sentir esos labios sobre los míos, un beso salvaje, lleno de hambre por el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, lenguas enredadas luchando por ser la ganadora de una batalla épica dentro de nuestras bocas. Debíamos respirar y poco a poco el beso culmino, nuestras frentes aun juntas y nuestros ojos cerrados intentando guardar este hermoso reencuentro. – Extrañaba que me llamaras así, amor mío ¿me recuerdas?...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Realmente no la recordaba, solo nacieron de mí esas palabras como si fueran naturales, fluyeron como el agua pero esta situación era tan familiar ¿Por qué no podía recordarla? – No se quien eres, solo se que necesito de ti. Baje mis manos de su rostro y vi su tristeza comenzaba nuevamente a desbordarse. – Tranquila, comenzaremos por ponernos cómodas, ven acompáñame a la cocina te preparare algo mientras te cuento lo que ocurrió. Tomo de mi mano y me llevo a través de la casa, llegamos a una muy bien cuidada cocina y dándome la espalda comenzó a relatar mientras yo solo observaba en silencio desde la barra.

Casi llegaba el otoño, los días eran cada vez más fríos, la ropa de verano ya estaba oculta en algún recóndito lugar del closet y aunque mis ropas pudiesen ser de las mas caras y aptas para el clima que se avecinaba esta ropa no lograba darme el calor que siempre he buscado, ese de aceptación y cariño por quien soy no por lo que el resto quiere que sea. Caminaba por un hermoso parque que ya dejaba una hermosa y colorida alfombra de hojas, estaba concentrada en tantos colores que solo escuche un grito de alerta. – ¡Cuidado! ¡QUITATEEEE! – solo logre oír a alguien quien corría a toda velocidad y luego me vi en el suelo sobre una chica que me tenia entre sus brazos, cuando me di cuenta de que casi paso una moto por encima de mi comencé a temblar y a llorar, fue tanta mi desesperación que no me di cuenta que aun no bajaba del cuerpo de mi salvadora y ahí en medio del parque me dio mi primer abrazo para acallar mis sollozos, se inclino hasta quedar sentada conmigo aun sobre ella y me rodeo con mucho cariño. –Tranquila, ya paso todo, estas a salvo no tienes porque llorar deberías estar riendo de la suerte que tuviste a que esta bella dama te salvara la vida – se reía con los ojos, eso fue lo que pensé, su mirada eran un par de zafiros llenos de vida y felicidad. No había reparado en su apariencia, deje de llorar y comencé a observarla, no solo sus ojos eran hermosos, tenia una piel tan bronceada, rasgos fuertes, un cabello en melena castaño y que decir de su cuerpo era tonificada y podía apreciarlo gracias a que llevaba una sudadera sin mangas ahora que lo noto creo que se encontraba ejercitándose por eso pasaba por aquí. – emmm se que quizá te encuentres cómoda pero creo que algo se esta incrustando en mi … trasero – esto último lo dijo como un susurro cerca de mi oído. – ¡Lo siento tanto! Permíteme ayudarte, debo ser muy pesada y además salvaste mi vida, como te lo agradeceré, ya se que tal ¿un café en esa pequeña cafetería de enfrente? – hablé como si no tuviese mas aire que respirar, estaba tan nerviosa por toda la situación. –Me parece bien pero ya relájate, lo tenso ya paso estas bien y yo también, soy Korra mucho gusto – con una gran sonrisa me tendió la mano en forma de saludo, yo solo extendí la mía y tome su mano para nunca más soltarla. – Asami, un gusto también conocerte korra –.

Pasó el tiempo y era claro que había una atracción entre nosotras, con tu nerviosismo demostrabas cada vez más lo difícil que te era contenerte y bueno yo siempre fui más racional y menos pasional que tú así que disfrute mucho este juego de darte alas y que te avergonzaras a más no poder. Pero llego un momento en que ya no quería jugar y simplemente tome la iniciativa. – Vamos Asami se me hace muy tarde mañana tengo escuela, te juro que me quedaría encantada en tu casa pero tengo un examen a primera hora debo de repasar un poco mis apuntes – de verdad que no quería soltarla, se muy bien que ambas teníamos clases por la mañana pero ya se estaba haciendo un real tormento el estar lejos de korra. Quizás todo se debía a las hormonas adolescentes pero por ello o no ralamente no quería que se vaya así que no me quedo de otra que usar mi encanto. – korra, por favor quédate conmigo, es, ta, no che… – se lo dice muy cerca de su oído para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo. Korra casi dio un brinco al sentir el susurro y abrió sus ojos como platos. – Asami pero que estas diciendo, yo … no, no se que hare si nos quedamos solas en la misma habi…tacion… – lo dijo mirando al suelo y yo ya no me contuve mas, tome su mano la gire hacia a mi, con mi mano libre tome su rostro y me acerque para susurrar sobre sus labios. – No harás nada que yo no haya deseado hacer contigo antes, korra me encantas y ya no puedo contenerme mas, por favor corresponde a lo que yo siento por ti – y así sin mas, termine con cualquier distancia que existía entre ambas con un beso algo torpe pero correspondido, korra me rodeaba por la cintura y me apegaba lo que mas podía a su cuerpo, su lengua entro en mi boca y pronto el beso comenzó a subir de tono, mis dedos se enredaban en su suave melena y su beso comenzó a dejar lentamente mi boca, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, su mirada era algo mas oscura de lo normal y sus manos aun no me soltaban. – korra yo… – no me dejo volver a hablar, nuevamente me había tomado en un beso apasionado, desesperado el que solo paro abruptamente y con una mirada cargada de deseo me pedía permiso para seguir a lo que yo solo supe responder con un beso más salvaje que el anterior.

Me levantó del suelo y amarre literalmente su cintura con mis piernas, no me paraba de besar, bajaba por mi cuello dando pequeños mordiscos que alternaba con besos, no podía evitar que de mi boca salieran gemidos y como si a korra le encantara, provocaba que lo hiciera aun más fuerte y seguido. En un movimiento rápido me aprisiono contra la pared de mi habitación sin soltarme y aun manteniendo mis piernas en su cintura, pronto sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis glúteos y seguían por mi espalda ya filtrándose en medio de mi blusa, el contacto de sus manos con mi piel hizo que me erizara por completo, su cara estaba entre mis pechos ya que se había encargado no se en que momento de desabrochar algunos botones, sentía mi cuerpo a punto de estallar, la ropa me molestaba y sentía cada vez mas calor y como mi ropa se humedecía entre mis piernas, como si korra entendiese lo que sucedía me quito de la pared y me llevo a la cama donde me deposito con sumo cuidado, pronto quede maravillada al revelarse ante mi todo su torso, se había sacado la playera en un movimiento solo quedando con su habitual ropa interior deportiva pero esta duro lo mismo que la playera ya que salió enseguida, ahí estaba ese cuerpo que me hacia delirar cada vez que la veía hacer deporte o cada vez que me abrazaba y lograba sentir su cuerpo firme atreves de la ropa. Era magnifica, sus brazos era fibrosos y poseían músculos bien definidos no grotescos. Su abdomen era plano y se le notaban sus abdominales bien trabajadas, sus pechos eran hermosos, morenos y con sus pezones erguidos esperando por mi. Korra termino de abrir los botones de mi blusa y comenzó un camino de besos desde mi boca, paso por mi clavícula y continuo bajando entre mis pechos y el abdomen volvió hacer el camino de regreso y una de sus manos se coló tras mi blusa, solo pude sentir que mi brasier ya no afirmaba como antes y luego sus fuertes brazos me sentaron y hábilmente me quitaron lo que me quedaba de ropa en la parte superior. Su expresión de maravillada hizo que me avergonzara un poco e intentara cubrir mi parcial desnudez. – No, espera no tienes porque cubrirte Asami, eres hermosa permíteme seguir admirándote, yo quiero hacerte sentir bien. – Ohh korra, me haces sentir tan bien, te deseo con toda mi alma porque no solo me gustas, te amo mi korra –. Me regalo una sonrisa y se acerco a mi oído. – Yo también te amo mi pequeña esmeralda –. Sus besos reanudaron y en el momento en que nuestras pieles hicieron contacto me sentí en el paraíso solo que aun quedaba más piel que poder tocar, con mucha premura terminamos de desvestirnos mutuamente, hubo un par de risas entre jadeos ya que mis pantalones eran muy ajustados. Nos admiramos mutuamente, completamente desnudas, con besos y caricias, con las mejillas rosadas por todo el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. – Asami ¿estas segura de seguir? – Si korra quiero que sea contigo, con nadie más –. Con un beso lleno de sentimientos dejo mi boca y comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo, tomo entre sus labios uno de mis pechos y con una de sus manos tomo el otro, me lamia y succionaba, me sentía cada vez mas caliente, con su mano tomaba mi pezón entre sus dedos y daba leves tirones y apretones sobre el, pronto cambio de lado y comenzó con el otro pecho dando leves mordiscos que me excitaban cada ves mas, sus manos recorrían mis costados y pronto sentí su muslo entre mis piernas, comenzó a apretarse contra mi y con un suave vaivén lograba rozar mi intimidad, pronto sentí que mientras seguía entretenida con uno de mis pechos fue bajando su mano hasta llegar a mi zona sensible, poco a poco comenzó a masajear mi ya hinchado y sensible clítoris, me sentía desfallecer, mis gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, mis caderas se comenzaban a mover al ritmo de sus dedos en un momento korra se detuvo y desapareció de mi vista para enredarse en medio de mis piernas. – ko… korra que haces ahí…¡OHH DIOS no pares quédate ahí! Se había metido entre mis piernas, ahora lamia toda mi intimidad, succionaba mi clítoris y ya no sabia que mas esperarme, pronto sentí su lengua en mi entrada y comenzó a moverla, solo deseaba que la metiera. – korra por … favor. –Lo que desees Asami pero no será mi lengua lo que entrara –. En ese momento sentí uno de sus dedos aventurarse a mi entrada, korra levanto su vista para esperar mi aprobación la cual fue un sonoro. – Por favor –. Su dedo entro despacio para que me acostumbrara, y luego de unos momentos comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido, aun no llegaba a mi virginidad pero sentía solo la necesidad que fuera mas adentro, ya con el clímax cerca korra hundió otro dedo mas en mi y con algo de rapidez sentí como algo en mi se rompía pero la excitación extrema dejo atrás el dolor en cuestión de segundos y seguí moviéndome al ritmo de sus dedos mientras ella apoyaba el resto de su cuerpo sobre mi, sus besos acallaban mis gemidos y jadeos, pronto lo sentí venir, una electricidad me invadió, la sentí venir desde mi centro hasta mi cabeza, el corazón se me desbordaba de placer y pronto las contracciones me atraparon, aferrarme a su cuerpo sudoroso fue mi única contención. –¡ Ohhh Dioses KORRAA! … ya no … puedo … mas… ahhgg. Y así termine rendida con korra sobre mi, vi las estrellas, puedo afirmarlo. Pronto se comenzó a mover y a retirar sus dedos de mi, me sentí tan avergonzada al ver su mano con rastro de mi virginidad pero a ella parecía no importarle y solo saco su mano de mi visión, comenzó a besarme cariñosamente. – Eres perfecta Asami, eres todo para mi, te agradezco tanto este momento junto a ti y ralamente lograste hacer que me quedara –. Me lanzo una sonrisa muy tierna y luego siguió besándome. – te amo y no te dejare por nada –.

Las palabras se las lleva el viento dicen por ahí, pero ralamente ninguna de las dos quería dejar a la otra, todo fue obra de terceros aunque mejor digamos las cosas como son, fue mi padre Hiroshi Sato quien destruyo mi vida con korra y también destruyo la vida de ella completamente…


	5. Chapter 5

legatoaria: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos intentare reparar el error, soy bastante nueva en esto y aunque tengo la idea de un fic aun me falta corregir mucho jejeej

FakaMir: gracias por tu post y ahora saciaras tus dudas... gracias por seguirme y no te preocupes que aun queda algo mas de drama :)

Diane: te prometo que no dejare el fic y aunque me demore un poquito lo terminare esta semana tengo planeado subir dos capítulos mas, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

Estoy muy feliz de que aun existan personitas por ahí que leen fics de korrasami ademas de que hacen que mi corazón explote de felicidad al ver que mi trabajo aunque poquito no sea tan malo a mi parecer. terminare el fic no lo dejare a medias como muchos que hay en fanfiction !

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de los creadores de the leyend of korra, la historia si me pertenece.

Cap 5

Estaba algo apenada por lo que hasta el momento escuchaba ya que no pensé que tendría ese tipo de relación con alguien, mi cabeza a ratos dolía y comenzaba a tener imágenes de las cosas que Asami estaba diciendo sobre nosotras, era imposible que olvidase algo como eso. Pero realmente hasta el momento previo a este relato era como si nunca hubiese vivido aquello. – Asami de verdad me parece increíble que no te recordase, tu eres la mujer que yo amaba y cada vez tengo mas imágenes de ti, cielos me duele la cabeza, pero necesito que continúes. Amabas éramos felices dime ¿que demonios no paso?–. Estaba demasiado confundida y ella solo atino a suspirar, se dio media vuelta y se sentó sobre uno de los bancos a un lado de la barra, se sirvió de una botella de whisky y nuevamente comenzó su relato.

Paso el tiempo llevábamos cerca de un año de novias, teníamos una vida muy divertida y nuestra relación era bastante solida aun para lo jóvenes que éramos, yo ya esta comenzando la universidad y tenia menos tiempo para verte aún así nos las arreglábamos para aprovechar cada momento al máximo. En mis ratos libres me llevabas a la pista de patinetas, eras muy buena en ello, ahí me enseñaste a usar una y también me mostrabas todas tus habilidades, te encantaba lucirte ante mí. Pero un accidente marco el comienzo de todo lo malo de nuestras vidas y de la tuya sobre todo.

\- Asami, hoy te mostrare un truco nuevo que aprendí y lo haré excelente solo para mi novia preferida –me lanzo un beso y me guiño un ojo. – Como que novia preferida acaso ¿tienes muchas?- su cara de espanto era genial, korra siempre decía cosas que no pensaba y terminaba dando mil disculpas yo a estas alturas estaba acostumbrada y disfrutaba torturándola un poco. Luego de las risas llego su super y estúpido truco. Korra había puesto en medio de la pista un pequeño recipiente con bencina de la cual salía un línea del mismo liquido en ambas direcciones haciendo una división, uno de los tipos que se reunían a patinar con korra algunas veces prendió el liquido y este se inflamo. Me encontraba asustada no entendía en que momento se le ocurrió esta estupidez, intente detenerla cuando me di cuenta que quería saltar las llamas de fuego pero no alcance. Llevaba unos pantalones sueltos y una de las tiras de adorno que llevaba se había mojado con el líquido inflamable cuando estaban preparando todo y al saltar sobre las llamas esta rozo y se inflamo, korra cayo del otro lado con su pantalón en llamas. Corrí hacia ella, la llamaba entre gritos y solo podía ver en cámara lenta como se retorcía y rodaba por el suelo no había alguien que hiciera algo, estaban muy asustados y ninguno reaccionaba, le lance el agua que llevaba en una botella y con mi chaqueta comencé a apagar sus piernas. Cuando al fin lo logre pedí que llamaran a una ambulancia, no se quien pero alguien lo hizo. Korra lloraba, gritaba y en un momento dejo de moverse se había desmayado de dolor, su cuerpo entro en estado de shock. La ambulancia llego y ambas fuimos llevadas al hospital.

No pude verla en dos días, los médicos no daban mucha información de korra, solo que estaba estable y se recuperaría. Lo extraño era que ni a sus padres les entregaban más de la información que yo manejaba, esto era extraño. Tonrrak el padre de korra se acerco a mí en un momento del día. – Asami, esto es extraño, no hemos podido ver a korra, no nos dicen nada mas que ella esta bien y que no quiere visitas por todo el trauma con el que ha quedado, pero korra no es así ante todo es demasiado apegada a nosotros y ella ya debería habernos llamado además estas tu, ella te ama, Asami ¿Qué esta pasando? ayúdame te lo ruego –. Tonrrak bajo su mirada al suelo, ellos sabían de nuestra relación desde un principio y siempre me quisieron, nunca les importo si yo era de buena cuna, pero esta vez Tonrrak me pedía de manera muy humilde que le ayudara moviendo mis influencias para saber de korra y no le negaría la ayuda. – No se preocupe averiguare como sea que esta sucediendo – lo mire con decisión posando mis manos en sus hombros. – Gracias pequeña –.

Comencé a averiguar y nadie me daba información real, busque por todos lados hasta que hable con mi amigo Varrick, un lunático hacker con el cual siempre podía confiar y no solo con el ya que tenia una esposa de nombre Zhu Li Moon igual de loca y la mejor programadora de software. Ambos tenían una empresa de administración, pero eso era solo una fachada, trabajaban clandestinamente jaqueando para todo quien pudiese pagar por sus servicios y yo calzaba entre sus clientes aunque por ser amigos nunca me cobrarían. Les encargue este importante trabajo y al cabo de unas horas ya tenia el primer llamado. Me encontraba en casa de los padres de korra así que atentamente escuchamos la información juntos.

\- eyy hola pequeña Asami, aunque ya no estas tan pequeña, jajaaj… emmm bueno mi querida amiga tengo información bastante complejo con respecto a tu novia. Asami estas con los padres de korra ¿verdad? –. Su tono era preocupante. – Si Varrick ellos necesitan saber que pasa con su hija – Bien Asami comprendo, lo malo es que tu padre esta involucrado en algo bastante malo y en medio esta korra, crees que ellos ¿deban escuchar? –. Que demonios esta pasando, algo esta muy podrido por aquí. Me arme de valor y di luz verde para que Varrick hablase. – Continua Varrick – mis manos estaban apretadas. – muy bien, veamos, comenzando por el hecho de que korra ya no esta en el hospital, tiene fecha de egreso prácticamente dos horas después de su ingreso, fue llevada a una clínica particular donde el Sr. Hiroshi Sato es socio mayoritario y esta encargado de un departamento en particular –. El silencio se hizo notar, estábamos muy tensos. Mi padre tenia una clínica y yo no tenia idea alguna pero algo no cuadraba, el estaba a cargo de un departamento en particular. Muchas dudas se aglomeraban en mi cabeza. – Vamos Varrick termina de hablar –. Estaba muy nerviosa. – Tranquila pequeña esto no es fácil de decir, tu padre esta encargado de un departamento de experimentación y lo que he averiguado a través de lugares bastante oscuros es que son trabajos con humanos y en su última adquisición como sujeto de pruebas está… tu novia. Las pruebas que realizan con ella son de regeneración de piel. La … queman viva … Asami, Tonrrak, Sena lo siento mucho, quizá korra ya no este viva… Pronto les llamaran del hospital y la harán pasar por muerta, ya sea por una infección o por alguna otra causa, recuerden que ustedes nunca vieron la gravedad de sus lesiones así que les mentirán para no decir que fue trasladada. No sabia que decir, Sena se había desmayado y Tonrrak lloraba en silencio con el cuerpo de su mujer entre sus brazos, yo no tenía quien me abrace pues quien debía hacerlo quizá ya no volvería mas. Salí corriendo de casa de los padres de korra, con la ira a flor de piel corrí todo el camino a mi casa, necesita gritarle unas cosas a mi padre y además pedir explicaciones pero sobre todo necesitaba saber si korra estaba muerta.

Llegue a casa con furia en mis venas y como siempre a la misma hora logre escuchar la música que venia del estudio de mi padre, era un hombre tan rutinario que era predecible y sabia muy bien que se encontraría en casa en ese momento. Azote la puerta y los ojos de mi padre se abrieron como platos, me acerque agresivamente y lo tome del cuello de la camisa sin dejar que se levantara de la silla. Mi rostro frente al de el, su mirada de miedo la mía de ira. - ¡¿Asami hija que, que te sucede?! – Sus manos intentaron liberarse de mi agarre pero no lo deje y lo zarandee un poco. – dime maldito sádico ¿¡donde esta KORRA!?...

uyyyy ya salio parte de la historia! maldito hiroshi no solo es malvado sino que también un demente, veamos que nos depara el próximo capitulo ... nos leemos en dos días, adiosin


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de los creadores de the leyend of korra, la historia si me pertenece.

cap 6.

\- Al grano Hiroshi ¿Dónde esta korra, mi novia? – Asami hija, tranquilízate no se de que me hablas, hace mucho que no veo a korra, además que pasa contigo porque me llamas por mi nombre? - No sabia que hacer, sentía que se estaba riendo en mi propia cara, de mi, de su propia hija, yo quien mas que nadie lo conoce y en este momento se que el muy maldito me esta mintiendo. – Escucha Hiroshi, hace unas horas acabas de perder el honor de llamarte padre, ahora, se muy bien que estas haciendo estupideces con experimentación humana así que o me lo dices ahora o me lo dirás enfrente de la policía, pero de que vas a contar todo lo harás. Así que sin perder mas el tiempo dime donde esta korra porque ya se que la llevaste a tu "clínica secreta"-. Cuando por fin se sintió descubierto su expresión cambio a la de un hombre sombrío, cosa que jamás vi en el padre sereno y que siempre tenia todo bajo control. – Bien Asami, quieres respuestas pues las tendrás, suéltame para hablar como adultos por favor-. Era impresionante su desfachatez así que finalmente solté el agarre y me separe ligeramente de el ya que no quería que en un descuido fuese a huir. Se acomodo sus lentes y hablo. – Cuando korra tuvo el accidente en que se quemo la llevaron al hospital general y realmente sus piernas estaban muy mal, lo que sorprendió a los médicos fue que mientras estaba inconsciente y sus heridas eran limpiadas podían apreciar que eliminaba su piel quemada y comenzaba a quedar una piel sana bajo esta. Fue realmente impresionante, los médicos del hospital me llamaron para que fuese a ver esto y me lleve la sorpresa de ver que se trataba de tu novia. En su estado de inconsciencia decidimos llevarla a mi clínica y si, Asami experimentamos con personas pero es por el bien de la humanidad, nueva medicina y grandes avances para ayudar a la población y bueno korra es especial. Hicimos muchos análisis y nos dimos cuenta que ella tiene un gen capaz de regenerar su piel, no te aburriré con detalles pero es algo único y si podemos identificar y aislar este gen podremos dar ayuda a personas quemadas. Es un gran descubrimiento y bueno para esto hay que hacer muchas pruebas por eso nos llevamos a korra-. Todo lo contaba con una frialdad impresionante, como era posible que este hombre fuese mi padre. – Escucha Hirochi el bien de la humanidad me importa un pepino, ¿Por qué te llevaste a korra sin consentimiento de sus padres además de dar solo falsa información de ella? o ¿acaso la harías pasar por muerta para luego tenerla de prisionera el resto de lo que le quedase de vida?-. Recordé lo que me dijo Varrik ya que me imaginaba que estas horas ya habrían llamado a los padres de korra desde el hospital. – Vaya hija eres muy inteligente, claro eres mi hija después de todo. Pero es obvio no me darían su autorización, yo no lo haría. Pero esto es tan importante que aunque deba sacrificar a una para ayudar a muchos me arriesgare. – Hiroshi, korra está ¿viva?- esta era la pregunta mas dolorosa que había hecho. – Lo esta, aunque no se si por mucho-. Sentí un alivio extraño, estaba viva pero quien sabe en que condiciones. Me acerque y lo volví a jalar de la camisa. – Llévame ahora – sentencie frente a su rostro. Esta vez no dijo nada solo asintió de forma tranquila.

El camino fue corto, la clínica estaba algo retirada pero tenía un buen acceso. Antes de bajar del automóvil tome mi celular y envié un mensaje corto. Espero que lo vean rápido pensé. Llegamos a un estacionamiento subterráneo, no ingresamos por los accesos principales, era obvio que debía tener sus experimentos en un lugar aparte dentro de la clínica. Entramos por unas compuertas y luego caminamos atreves de pasillos que solo tenían pequeñas ampolletas de iluminación, bastante tétrico al menos para mi. Pronto nos detuvimos y escuche llorar a alguien. Era korra. Aparte a Hiroshi del camino y entre de forma brusca, ahí estaba, la única persona que raalmente me ha amado fuera de mi madre. Estaba en un rincón, a media luz, podía apreciar que tomaba sus rodillas con nerviosismo y gritaba de miedo, no me reconocía se encontraba completamente perdida, lloraba a mares y su mirada no se podía concentrar en mi. Me acerque para intentar abrazarla pero me empujo e intento golpear. – korra cálmate mi amor soy yo, Asami, tu Asami… por favor korra despierta y mírame -. Mis lagrimas salían de impotencia, no me miraba solo gritaba. - ¡NOOO, DÉJAME NO MAS POR FAVOR SE LO SUPLICO NO ME QUEME MAS, YO NO HE HECHO NADA … DÉJEME IR NO LE DIRÉ A NADIE, SOLO … DÉJEME IR! Mis oídos no quería seguir escuchando sus alaridos, pronto solo me abalance sobre ella, la amarre con mis brazos mientras seguía gritando y poco a poco comenzó a ceder. – Tranquila Korra todo termino nadie te hará mas daño yo te cuidare, te lo prometo, soy yo Asami tu novia-. Por un momento se calmo y su mirada volvió a ser dulce aunque con miedo aun, se abalanzo sobre mí. – Asami sácame de aquí por favor no dejes que me toquen de nuevo-. La aprisione junto a mí y acaricie su espalda para luego girarme y ver a Hiroshi con todo el odio que pude alguna vez sentir. –No te preocupes ya nos vamos -. Hiroshi me dedico una mirada gélida y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. – Bien pequeña mía y ahora que harás nadie sabe que estas aquí y no tienes pruebas de que le hice algo porque como veras a ella no le quedan cicatrices-. Este maldito creía que vendría sin prepararme cuando de repente unas sirenas a lo lejos podían dar a entender que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en libertad. – Soy tu hija herede la inteligencia, mande un breve mensaje a un amigo el cual rastreo mi posición por medio de mi celular, es evidente Hiroshi que no vendría sin tomar algunas medidas -. Se lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona. – Maldita lamentaras esto, no me atraparan -. Cuando se disponía a huir unos policías entraron, su cara de frustración y mirada de odio hacia mi podían mitigar en algo el dolor ocasionado a Korra pero no era suficiente. "Lo pudriré en la cárcel". – ahh Hiroshi mientras te colocan esas hermosas esposas te diré que todo lo que dijiste me encargue de grabarlo en mi teléfono así que tengo … tu confesión-. Esta vez Hiroshi perdió los estribos e intentaba zafarse de los policías para lanzarse a mi pero no pudo, se lo llevaron y yo ayude a korra a levantarse, la encamine a una de las patrullas mientras llegaba la ambulancia a la cual luego de unos minutos la subimos, ella no quería separarse de mi y tomando su mano la acompañe en todo momento hasta el hospital.

Al cavo de unos días dieron de alta a korra, realmente no tenia lesiones pero su mente estaba hecha un desastre, no podía dormir, apenas comía y no quería ver a nadie solo a mí. Se preguntaba a diario porque le habían hecho todo esto y sus recuerdos no la dejaban en paz.

Hiroshi fue sentenciado a 25 años de cárcel por secuestro, tortura además de experimentar en humanos, se descubrieron mas casos como el de korra con resultado de muerte y aunque no era el autor material si era el autor intelectual. Por esto Hiroshi perdió todo además de que no fue el único que recibió castigo, también estuvieron todos aquellos que le felicitaban sus "objetos de pruebas" que trabajaban en el hospital además de los que trabajan en su clínica. Después de buscar e investigar a cabalidad se pudo detener a todos los involucrados.

\- Asami, ya no quiero seguir así, no se si algún día me recuperare y se que aunque tu padre fue quien me hizo esto tu no tienes nada que ver y no quiero que pienses en que debes compensarme, no quiero que estés al lado de un cuerpo vacío sin alma. Asami, no puedo seguir contigo, no se si algún día pueda recuperarme -. Mi corazón se quebró, sus palabras calaron hondo en mí y solo mis lágrimas podían hablar. Me retire de su casa y conseguía información gracias a sus padres que amablemente nunca me cerraron las puertas. Luego de unos meses supe que korra estaba aprendiendo defensa personal y entrenaba muy duro, en cierta forma le ayudaba a descargar su ira pero por lo que me entere no sirvió de mucho ya que cuando perdía el control maltrataba a quien estuviese enfrente y muchos terminaron mal heridos, al cavo de un tiempo Tonrrak le prohibió seguir con las artes marciales.

Me dijeron que le diese tiempo pero korra nunca se recupero, cada vez estaba peor y decidí intentar lo último por mi único amor. Contrate a un especialista que trabajaba con la hipnosis e hice que Tonrrak convenciera a korra de tomar la terapia. Pasaron unos días e intente ir a verla pero antes de tocar la puerta salió Tonrrak y me alejo de la casa. – Asami, disculpa que te aleje de la casa pero no puedes ver a korra-. Estaba nervioso y algo asustado. – Tonrrak que sucede, ¿korra esta muy mal?- Ya me sentía asustada también, quizá había sido peor la terapia para ella. – Asami, la terapia funciono pero causo algo que nadie espero, lo que nos explico el doctor es que korra reprimió sus recuerdo como si nunca hubiesen pasado y entre esos recuerdos te reprimió a ti también, su mente no quiere recordar nada asociado a Hiroshi Sato y si te presentas ante ella es probable … que vuelva a recordar todo, de verdad lo lamento pero con Sena hemos tomado la decisión de llevarnos a korra y que no vuelvas a verla. Entiéndenos solo no queremos que vuelva a sufrir-. Korra me olvido, no quiere recordarme y no puedo hacer nada más. – Esta bien … comprendo, no volveré a aparecerme por aquí y no se preocupe lo entiendo sr. Tonrrak es su hija debe velar por ella… lo siento me retiro -. Me di la vuelta y mis lagrimas eran mi única compañía, mi padre destruyo mi vida, la empresa decayó casi a la banca rota pro todo lo sucedido y yo tenia que volver a levantarla para no quedarme sin nada, los inversionistas con los que el trabajaba eran solo mafiosos y amenazaban con encontrar a korra y matarla si no respondía por los tratos que habían firmado pero sobre todo la mujer a la que amaba no me recordaría y tampoco sabría que aun sigo luchando para que nada le pase. No se donde se la llevaron, la he buscado para poder protegerla incluso he colaborado con la policía para poder dar caza a todos los matones que estaban involucrados con mi padre, el muy imbécil les ofreció patrocinio en compra de armas y ellos quieren ese dinero pero al moverse en las sombras nunca he podido dar con ellos. Lin la jefa de policía me ayudo mucho y consiguió que saliese de la ciudad y que nadie supiese donde me había ido, comencé a trabajar a distancia y con algunos nuevos proyectos que con ayuda de Varrick y Zhu Li pudimos limpiar la imagen de la empresa.

Ya han pasado dos años de no ver a korra y, dos años desde que la estoy buscando, aunque salí de la ciudad aun no puedo decir que estemos a salvo de los gánster que me siguen buscando. Debía encontrarla. Un día pase por la universidad para visitar a un buen amigo y la vi ahí peleando en un ring con bolin…

Vi la botella, quedaba poco wiski, habían pasado horas ya era de noche y korra tenia la cabeza baja apoyada sobre sus manos, no emitía ningún ruido, solo podía escuchar su respiración irregular...

Bien gracias a quienes siguen este fic y he cumplido con lo del plazo de dos días ahora espero poder subir el próximo el día sábado así que les pido que comiencen a planear un final jajaja tengo ganas de tomar ideas para seguir avanzando aunque ya tengo la trama lista y varios capítulos terminado me encantaria agregar alguna idea nueva.

bueno me despido hasta la próxima ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa a todos, les dejo otro capitulo de Mi otro yo espero sea de su agrado aunque sea un poquito mas lento que los anteriores. Tengan una linda semana.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de los creadores de the leyend of korra, la historia si me pertenece!

Cap 7

Todo era tan irreal, me dolía la cabeza a mares y la persona sentada frente a mi tenia su mirada perdida en el fondo del vaso ya vacío. Era como un guion de una buena película pero lo que estaba narrando era parte de mi propia vida, no podía recordar casi nada y solo tenia algunas imágenes vagas de lo que me decía aunque lo que si podía recordar fue aquella vez en que la salve de la motocicleta y con eso me bastaba para creer en ella. – Asami, mírame -. Desviaba su mirada con vergüenza y sus lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por su rostro. – Asami, por favor mírame, tu no tienes culpa de nada solo mírame -. Le pedí suplicante, no la recordaba pero no quería que siguiese sufriendo, se me partía el alma al verla así. – korra yo … ¡lo siento tanto! Perdóname por favor -. Estallo en llantos, su cuerpo se estremecía y sus brazos se abrazaba a si misma buscando protección. Me levante de mi lugar y acorte la distancia mientras unas tímidas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, la tome con cariño acune su cuerpo junto al mío, su cuerpo temblaba y sus lagrimas mojaban la ropa que tome de su propia mano. – Tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonar solo necesito tiempo para entender y procesar todo esto -. Levanto su rostro y con suma delicadeza tomo el mío con sus manos y me beso dulcemente. – Te prometo que te ayudare solo dame otra oportunidad de protegerte, esta vez no fallare te lo prometo -. Se separo de mí y me observo con tranquilidad esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Asami, de verdad aun no se que papel jugaste en mi vida pero mi corazón dice que debo estar a tu lado y lo obedeceré, tengamos calma y permíteme volver a conocerte -. Y así fue como decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, la que nos fue arrebatada por la ambición de otros. Conversamos de muchas cosas que intentaba por recordar y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me fue inútil algunas imágenes venían a mi mente y con eso por el momento era suficiente. Colocamos algunas reglas ya que al no "conocerla" no quería apresurar nada, lo primero fue que evitaríamos los contactos físicos aunque muriese de ganas por ella, aun no sabia como comportarme y me daba algo de miedo así que lo dejaríamos para mas adelante claro si el sentimiento daba espacio para esto, también acordamos que las conversaciones que tuviésemos no serian con presión, si se daba la situación de recordar alguna cosa que fuese por mi curiosidad, ella planteo que no quería presionarme con nada. No éramos novias, ni amigas, pero si algo en el medio que no tiene nombre y eso me ponía algo deprimida ya que ella no tenia ninguna obligación conmigo y aunque dijese que aun me amaba quien sabe si le gustaría esta nueva korra que ha estado alejada de ella por dos largos años, en mi cabeza daba vueltas este pensamiento pero me daría el tiempo de intentar solucionarlo llegando a la conclusión de que si bien no la recordaba ella si me gustaba y también pondría de mi esfuerzo para conquistarla.

Han pasado dos días y ya pude regresar a la universidad ya que por mi lesión en el hombro tuve que estar estos días descansando en casa, mi padres muy preocupados hicieron mil preguntas y por el momento no les diré que tengo comunicación con Asami si no se preocuparían demasiado así que solo les dije lo que ya media universidad sabia. – Le di una paliza a Mako por intentar abusar de otra alumna, solo estaba pasando por ahí cuando escuche lo que sucedía y simplemente le volé algunos dientes, en definitiva nada que mi amado padre no hubiese hecho ¿verdad?- Mi padre meneaba la cabeza en señal de reproche pero como apele a su caballerosidad no dijo nada mas y me lanzo una sonrisa de orgullo. Con mi objetivo ya cumplido con mis padres ahora solo me faltaba ver que tipo de relación tenia Asami con Mako, no le quise preguntar cuando estábamos solas ya que era un tema menor en ese momento pero ahora si me molestaba y mucho. Decidí llamarla para poder ir por un café. – eyy hola Asami, mmm ¿estas ocupada? -. Escuche una pequeña risilla del otro lado. – Hola korra, no te preocupes ahora estoy trabajando pero puedo atender tu llamada ¿dime que necesitas? – ammm bueno si no es mucha molestia podrías acompañarme con un café, a la hora que tu puedas claro… aunque si estas muy ocupada puede… ser otro ¿día?-. Por mi madre solo le estaba hablando por teléfono pero me temblaban las rodillas como gelatina y ni que decir de mi voz creo que se me salió hasta un gallito jaajja . – Esta bien pero no te pongas tan nerviosa jaja acepto tu invitación ¿donde nos vemos? yo estoy lista después de las cinco -. Demonios notó que estoy hecha un flan. – Bien si te parece podemos vernos en el café que esta a media cuadra de tu edificio así no caminas tanto je je … - Esta bien korra nos vemos mas tarde, un abrazo y ten un buen día, adiós – Estaba tan contenta que aunque ella corto la comunicación yo aun estaba con el teléfono en la mano. - ¡SIIII, tengo una cita con Asami! Bueno es un café pero también es una cita -.

Seguí con mis clases durante el día y también fui a mi entrenamiento ya que finalmente decidí quedarme en el club que full contact, mi maestro era genial, me estaba ayudando a canalizar mi ira y ocuparla de forma consiente, Bolin era mi compañero de peleas y ambos estábamos muy bien sincronizados, lo pasaba muy bien con el y además de eso nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, así que era con quien descargaba todos mis dramas pasionales era como si el estuviese mas conectado con su lado femenino que yo, eso era gracioso. – Y bien Bolin dime que debería hacer, ya sabes con lo de Asami, siento que quiero ser algo mas para ella pero tengo tantas cosas en las que pensar, los pro y los contra, agrrr estoy hecha un lio -. Bolin dejaba su botella de agua sobre una mesa y me observaba curioso. – korra, ammm creo que le das muchas vueltas, tu me dijiste que ella fue tu ex novia y bueno que aun te ama y por lo que veo tu aun no la puedes olvidar -. ¡Eso era! Aunque mi cerebro no la recordaba, mi cuerpo, al parecer mi corazón si la recordaban, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Me doy bofetadas mentales de lo estúpida que he sido. –Tienes razón Bolin, hoy tendré una pequeña cita con ella, intentare conversar apropiadamente y hare que mantenga su interés en mi, ella me encanta y hasta ahora solo tu me abriste los ojos, ¡eres el mejor Bolin!-. Bese a Bolin en la mejilla y me fui lo mas rápido que pude a encontrarme con Asami. – ¿Y yo que hice? ¡suerte korra!-. Vi a Bolin levantar una mano en forma de puño dándome ánimos. Definitivamente es el mejor amigo.

Cuando mi cabeza ya estaba ordenada por fin me di cuenta que era temprano para ir al café así que simplemente pasaría por el edificio donde Asami trabajaba y la esperaría ahí. Estaba como chiquilla de quince años ilusionada y sin saber bien que quería de pronto en mi campo visual apareció cierta figura que no tenía ganas de ver. – korra mucho sin verte, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-. Me hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado, creo que se le olvido también la golpisa. La de la memoria confusa soy yo ¿no? – Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mako, además que haces tu aquí que yo sepa Asami no quiere nada contigo o es que no te quedo claro la ultima vez que nos vimos-. Su cara socarrona se desvaneció y su mirada de odio se agudizo, nuestras miradas se chocaron y un silencio tenso e incomodo nos envolvió, era cuestión de segundo para que otra pelea se desatara. – eyy que pasa con ustedes dos, ¿acaso no tuvieron suficiente con la pelea del otro día?, aun quieren mas y con esto me dirijo especialmente a ti Mako -. Mako desvió su mirada de mí y la poso en Asami dando unos pasos y quedando frente a frente. – Asami aun no olvido que apoyaste a esta bestia cuando me estaba golpeando y te aseguro que esto no se quedara así además… me debes "algo" y lo obtendré ¿me entendiste?- No lo soporte, lo gire tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y con una fuerza de la que yo misma me sorprendí lo levante unos centímetros del piso. –Mira escoria, si vuelves a acercarte a Asami o a mi juro que no detendré mi puño para bajarte otros dientes, a ella la respetas y ese "algo" que quieres de ella mejor ve a tu casa y hazlo tu sólito porque no creo exista mujer que aguante a un imbécil asqueroso como tu y como ya tengo tu atención espero que quede bien claro, porque esta será la única vez que escucharas palabras de mi para próxima que te nos acerques te dejare tirado fuera de un hospital ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?...- Si no se orino estuvo a punto porque su rostro solo demostraba miedo. Lo solté y callo al suelo como un costal, salió corriendo y gritando estupideces que no me di el tiempo de intentar comprender. – Woww cuando quieres realmente infundes miedo jaja me has dado un hermoso regalo con la cara de miedo de Mako -. Asami realmente estaba disfrutando lo que sucedió. – ejemm bueno ¿nos vamos? -. Caminos al café en medio de una platica animada y amistosa, Asami me contaba de su día y yo del mío, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada y ordenamos un par de cafés y pastel de chocolate que a ambas nos gustaba. – Asami ¿Qué relación tienes con Mako? Es que realmente siento que quedaron temas inconclusos entre ustedes –. Miraba mi café mientras intentaba desviar mi atención de sus ojos. – Al pasar en tiempo y no encontrarte me sentí muy abrumada y veía cada vez mas lejos la posibilidad de dar contigo, mis amigos decían que debía superarte y que tenia que comenzar de nuevo. El amor que sentía por ti no se desvanecía pero ellos tenían razón estaba sumida en una depresión y no quería conocer a nadie nuevo, me sentía tan vulnerable que a la mas mínima demostración de preocupación o admiración me doblegaba y esperaba que calmaran toda la soledad que había en mi interior por eso deje entrar a Mako en mi vida. La verdad es que Mako y yo salimos solo por un mes, creo que el tuvo mas expectativas en mi posición social que en mi, nos conocimos en Estados Unidos en un pequeño viaje de negocios que hice. Era un chico atento pero poco a poco note que solo quería conocer a mi circulo mas cercano y con eso me refiero a los con dinero, pronto comenzó a presionarme para … tener sexo, pero nunca me sentí segura de dar ese paso con el hasta que un día en una fiesta simplemente le dio un beso a otra chica por el simple motivo de que yo rechazara su oferta de irnos a "un lugar mas privado", después de eso corte relación con el pero parece que lo le gusto ver orgullo desecho ya que nadie termina con el y aunque no lo creas siempre te seguí buscando aun en una relación con el, nunca deje de pensar en ti. Solo me sentía muy sola -. Asami miraba el suelo algo avergonzada. Mako seguía siendo el cretino que conocí y no me molesta que Asami buscara alguien con quien tener compañía pero no puedo negar que una punzada de celos apareció en mi – Ya veo, Mako es un estúpido al no haber aprovechado tener una mujer como tu aunque eso deja que yo también pueda tener mi nueva oportunidad ¿no crees?- . Asami quedo muda, de una pieza y solo sus mejillas sonrojadas me daban a entender que dije algo vergonzoso. – eh ehe yo quiero decir, ahh lo siento no se que quise decir eso o si … lo siento - . Asami tomo mi mano y me dedico una mirada silenciosa y llena de dulzura. – Creo que siempre tendrás una oportunidad -. Es increíble como responde el cuerpo humano ante simples palabras, sentía que el corazón se me salía por la boca y si no estuviese sentada mis piernas fallarían. – Muy bien que tal si vamos a dar un paseo claro si no estas muy cansada -. Esto lo dije para bajar mis revoluciones ya que el silencio romántico no lo estaba soportando del todo bien. Nos levantamos pague la cuenta y caminamos de regreso al edificio pero fuimos por un camino mas largo para pasar por un pequeño parque que a esas horas de la tarde ya estaba sin publico, nos detuvimos a la orilla de un pequeño lago y le ofrecí mi chaqueta a Asami quien ya comenzaba a temblar con la ligera ropa que traía, ella la acepto de buena gana y continuamos conversando cosas triviales hasta que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. – ¿korra te sientes bien?- Mis manos se fueron a mi sien y comencé a sentí una pequeña puntada. – ehh si solo es un ligero dolor de cabeza, es .. ta … re bie… - Caí de rodillas al suelo y el dolor aumentaba, Asami se arrodillo en el suelo y me sujeto para que no cállese. – ¡Demonio duele mucho!, ¡Asami no me sueltes por favor!-. Mis lagrimas caían producto del dolor y las imágenes comenzaron a llegar…

uyyyy se que este cap fue algo mas lento pero asi debe ser ya que la "nueva relación" de asami y korra debe comenzar de cero pero en próximo si tendrá cosillas mas fuertonas :) ... gracias por leer y disculpen la demora.

ahah y mil gracias por sus comentarios ya sea a los nuevos y a los que me han apoyado desde que inicio este pequeño fic :)


End file.
